


Mileven one-shots.

by niawheelers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lumax, Mileven Day, Mileven Week, Mostly Mileven, Sorry Not Sorry, mike and Eleven are in love, post season two, some party and family bonding too., sometimes jancy, sometimes stancy, will Byers is gay fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawheelers/pseuds/niawheelers
Summary: Mike x Eleven centric, written after season two.Just some one shots of my OTP and some party and family bonding because I love my soft babies so much I just want everyone to be happy and love each other.Fluff and angst, and some fail attempts on being funny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this one shots I’ve written about Mileven and ST characters. 
> 
> This work can also be found in wattpad under the username @mileven35311
> 
> Lame, I know. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: English is NOT my first language, so there may be some grammatical mistakes. Some may be my fault, some may be my phone’s fault, but feel free to correct them as long as you do it in a respectful way. :D
> 
> That said, enjoy the fanfic!

Nancy was in a dilemma.

 

She didn't know who she liked, both Steve and Jonathan were amazing and both treated her right. Sure, at the beginning Steve was a total jerk, but he really wasn't like that. He actually was a really good person. Jonathan had always been a good guy.   
She somehow felt different with each of them, she just didn't know what those feeling meant.

 

Nancy decided to go down to the basement to talk to El and maybe go outside to take some pictures with her camera that Jonathan had given her as a present, as she had slept there for the night. Since she came back both of them have become closer to the point where Nancy considered her her little sister and El would look up to her as a role model, and so did Nancy.   
While she was walking downstairs she stopped on her tracks when she noticed that Mike was in there next to El. They were both listening to music, moving their heads to the rhythm of it. Both of them were lying on the floor, their hands almost touching. 

 

Mike noticed the closeness of their hands just then, and Nancy chuckled when she saw him blush and turn his head so that El wouldn't notice. He looked down again to their hands. He then tried to move his hand to hold hers, but he chickened out. He then tried again, but still backed away, afraid that she would slap his hand or begging to cry or something. He knew that they had already kissed twice, so he didn't know why he had those thoughts or why he was so nervous around her. He decided to go for it, and slowly his fingers touched hers slightly. She hadn't noticed so when she felt his fingers touching hers she turned her face to see quickly what was happening. She could feel her face become hot, but she didn't know why. 

 

She moved her hand a little closer to his, waiting for him to do the same. He noticed and blushed even harder. He moved his hand closer until their fingers intertwined. They looked at each other and smiled shyly. Their cheeks were now completely red, but they couldn't look away, as they had lost themselves into each other's eyes, admiring each feature of the other. Both of them thought the other was the most beautiful thing on earth, which only made them become even more nervous.

 

Nancy was still looking at the scene, her heart melting by their innocence. She couldn't believe her little brother had a better love love than her or maybe anyone in Hawkins.

 

Eleven hated to interrupt the moment she and Mike were sharing, but there was a question that had been bugging her since she understood what that word meant.

 

She didn't know what that meant before. She would usually hear it everywhere, but as she was too ashamed to ask, she had to figure it out herself. 

 

She got to the conclusion that there were different types of love. 

 

There was a love between family, which was the kind of love she had for Hopper, The Byers and Nancy. And she knew they loved her too, which made her happy. 

 

Then, there was the friend love. She loved the boys and Max like that. She knew she loved them when they made her laugh, or when they would always be patient with her when she didn't understand something, or how they made her feel accepted and normal. She also knew they loved her too, just as much as she loved them.   
Then, there was love love. She understood what that meant by watching her movies at home, but mostly by being with Mike. He made her feel like no one else, she felt more confident and safe around him, she only wanted to be with him, and made her happier than anything else, but she knew that that wasn't the way she loved Mike.   
She loved Mike in all ways. He was her family, her best friend and her only love. For her, that type of love was unique and made her feel special. She didn't know if he loved her, though, and she really wanted to know.

 

"Mike." El's soft voice woke Mike up from his trance. He shook his head slightly, but was still looking at her. 

 

"Yes El?" Eleven didn't want to be too direct as she didn't want to scare him off. 

 

"Do you know what love is?" As soon as the word 'love' left El's mouth, Mike tensed up. She could feel his cheeks burn even more. He tried his hardest to look away, but he just couldn't stop admiring her. She's so beautiful. 

 

"W-well, lo-love is, well as I see i-it, l-ove has diff-different... different t-types." He began to stutter.   
Nancy giggled at her brother's nervousness.

 

El noticed he was nervous. She thought about telling him that he could answer later, but she really wanted to know if he loved her or not. She decided to give him a little more confidence. She squeezed his hand and could notice how he calmed down slowly. 

 

"Well, love is something amazing. There are different types of love, as I see it. There is love between family, which is the love you have for Hopper and the Byers, I guess, and the love I have for my parents and sisters.   
There is love between friends, which is the love we both have for the boys and Max.   
Then... w-well, th-there is an-another type, whi-which is between two people." Mike noticed how El's face lit up when he mentioned that.   
Nancy was still looking at them, she loved seeing them both that happy, and wanted to see what happened next. 

 

"And what exactly does that mean?" She tilted her head a little. 

 

"Well... ammm." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "When you love someone like that, you just want to be with that person. You feel better when you are around them, and you feel happier with them. Sometimes you even just admire them without noticing, and it feels like the entire world just fades away and you two are the only people in the whole world. You also think that there isn't anything as perfect as that person. When you love someone like that, you hate to see them sad or scared. You just want to see them happy." El smiled at his words. He had just described the way she felt. And she didn't know he had just described the way he felt about her. 

 

Both of their hearts were beating faster each second. Their hands were still intertwined and they were still looking at each other. They had unconsciously moved closer to each other. 

 

"And do you- do you love me?" Nancy could notice the hope in her voice, and she thought that this was the most adorable thing ever.   
Mike's heart skipped a bit. This was it, he was finally going to tell her he loved her. 

 

"Yes El, I do love you."

 

"And how do you love me?" Eleven was widely smiling. They had moved closer again. 

 

"Well, this may be weird, but... I love you in all existent ways. You are my family, my best friend and my love." Both of them were flushing. 

 

"Really? That is weird, because that is just how I feel." 

 

"El?" They were now closer. 

 

"Yes Mike?" She whispered. 

 

"I love you. So damn much." She shivered and blushed even more if that was possible. 

 

"I love you too, Mike."

 

They moved closer and leaned in, their foreheads touching before kissing. 

 

Nancy's eyes widened, even though it was an innocent kiss that only lasted for some seconds. 

 

They pulled apart and cuddled in the fort.

 

Suddenly Every Breath You Take began playing.   
Mike stood up. He turned around to face El. He handed her his hand. 

 

"Do you wanna dance?"

 

El nodded and smiled, and so did Mike. She gladly took his hand and he helped her up. They began dancing to the song, just that this time her head was resting on his shoulder.

 

Nancy saw how happy both of them were, and was really happy for them, they deserved it more than anyone.

 

They pulled away a little bit. El cupped Mike's face in her hands. 

 

"You are pretty." Mike blushed at her comment, and felt that tingly feeling in his stomach. 

 

"And you are perfect, El." They leaned in and kissed once again, same timing of the snowball.   
They pulled away and went back to their same position. 

 

"I love you El."

 

"I love you too Mike." Oh, now that it hadn’t Brenner said, they would never get tired of saying and hearing those words coming from their mouths  

Nancy had never seen both of them that happy before. She squealed lightly at their adorable moment and went upstairs to the car. She didn't have to think about it twice, she knew were she had to go. She finally got her feelings straight. She'd thank Mike and Eleven later, before teasing them of course.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Nancy! What... What are you doing here?"  
Jonathan was interrupted by Nancy suddenly kissing him. He was shocked for a second but soon melted into the kiss.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs, waffles and weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how weddings work so let’s just roll with this I guess????

Mike was eager to see Eleven.

 

He couldn't sleep for a long time, thinking about El and what they would do together, only falling asleep for a couple of hours. 

 

Nancy and Steve were going to take him and his friends to the cabin, as they all missed El. Besides, he had gotten her something he was sure she would love.  
(( Sometimes it will be Jancy, sometimes it will be Stancy, don't judge me, I can't choose ))

  
Mike had set his alarm pretty early so that he could get ready to see El. He wanted to look good for her.   
He stood up and went straight to his closet.  
He stared at it for a long time, and groaned when he couldn't find anything. He began grabbing all of his clothes and throwing them to the floor, thinking they weren't good enough.

 

He sighed in desesperation as none of his clothes seemed to be perfect.   
He then grabbed an stripped shirt and smiled to himself.

 

Great, she will love this.

 

He took a shower, taking longer than ever before. He got out of the shower and got dressed.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and grasped when he saw how messy his hair was even after the shower.

 

He grabbed a hair brush and tried to comb his hair, failing. He then saw a hairspray on the bathroom's table.   
'Farrah Fawcett Spray'. It must be his mom's. He raised and eyebrow, trying to decide wether to use it or not.

 

_Screw it, this can't get any worse._

 

He sprayed it all over his head, and coughed because of how much he had sprayed. He brushed his hair and had to contain a scream when he saw how it had turned out.

 

 _Shit shit shit, El can't see me like this! SHIT_.

 

Mike began walking in circles, thinking of what to do. He sighed when he realized that there was no other way out.   
"NANCY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

"What?" Nancy opened the door and laughed when she saw Mike's hair.

 

"It's not funny! St- stop laughing!" Mike was completely red because of the embarrassment, which only made Nancy laugh harder.

 

"Enough. I thought you could help me with this." Mike moved his hand around his head. "But I guess I will have to do it myself." Mike crossed his arms.

 

Nancy grabbed her stomach in an attempt to calm herself.   
"No! I'll help you, just... wait here, I'll be back. And DON'T touch your hair." Nancy giggled as she left, and Mike rolled his eyes.

 

Nancy came back five minutes later with her hands full of supplies. "Before we begin, there's something I have to do first, as a good older sister is my job." Nancy took out a camera out of her purse and Mike frightened widened his eyes. "Smile!" Suddenly a flash blinded Mike for a second.

 

"NANCY!" Nancy was laughing again, and Mike couldn't hold back a smile.

 

"Now, let's fix this."

 

 

                      _________ 

 

 

After half hour of Nancy trying to comb Mike's hair, they were almost done, but Nancy thought she still hadn't teased her brother enough.   
"So Mike, why did you use mom's Farrah Fawcett Spray, huh?" Nancy raised her eyebrow towards the mirror, so that Mike could see. She thought she had seen him blush a little, but before she could prove if he had, he moved his head so that she wouldn't see his face. Nancy snorted.

 

"N-nothing, I just... wanted a change?" The last part he had said it more as a question than a statement, making Nancy chuckle.

 

"Yeah, sure. If you say so... but hey, between us, I'm sure El would love the way you look even with that nest you had for hair." Nancy winked at the mirror and this time she definitely saw him blush.

 

"NANCY!" Mike's face could have easily been mistaken with a tomato.

 

"What? I know you like her, it's no secret at all." Nancy giggled and elbowed Mike.

 

"I don't like her, why would you think that?" Mike tried to look as offended as possible, trying to stop his flushing.

 

"Mmmm... I don't know, Mr. Called-my-girlfriend-for-353-days." Nancy took her hand to her chest dramatically and smiled when she noticed him blush even more.

 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nancy swears she could hear him whisper under his breath "not yet".

 

"Then why are you giving her a dog, huh? That is really cute. Something a boyfriend would do."

 

"Also something a good friend would do!" Nancy resided an eyebrow. "Because... b- because... well, she is really lonely in the cabin and the boys and me thought about getting her some company. That's why!" Mike smiled in satisfaction because of his answer. Truth is, his friends didn't know about the dog, it had been his idea. Nancy just shrugged and continued.

 

"Thanks for the help Nance." Nancy hugged Mike tightly from behind as they were still facing the mirror of the restroom, and Mike squeezed her hands in response.

 

"You are welcome little brother. Now you have to get ready for your girlfriend. See you downstairs!" Nancy ran out of the room before Mike could say anything while she laughed.

 

Mike just opened his mouth, and even after Nancy left he was still moving his mouth trying to get words out of it, but nothing came out.

 

He grabbed the perfume his mom used to spray him with whenever they had an special event and sprayed it all over him.

 

He glanced at the mirror one last time and smiled to himself as he fixed every detail, he had to look perfect.

 

                    _________

 

  
Mike had finished breakfast and was ready to leave to El's house with Nancy, Steve and his friends.

 

He fed the dog he had rescued when he saw it when he was leaving to the arcade to meet his friends last week. He then proceeded to grab it and make his way to Steve's car. Steve had gone to pick them up first so he went to the third row of seats of the car. He put the dog on his lap and placed the box he was going to put it in once they got to the cabin next to him, and began to pet the dog. It was color white and was the most adorable thing ever! Well, for Mike it was the second most adorable, first was Eleven.

 

Steve began driving to pick up each of the kids. He first went to where Lucas lived, but once Steve knocked not only Lucas came out, but Max did too.

 

They said that Lucas had told Max to come over so that it would be faster and that way Steve wouldn't have to face Billy again, but mike knew that there was another reason.

 

None of them saw the dog Mike had on his lap, as they sat in front of him. Then they went to pick Will up, they asked him if Jonathan was not coming but he said he didn't want to 'third wheel' or something like that, and finally Dustin. Dustin got into the car and high fived Steve before waving to everyone else.

 

They continued their way to the cabin and mike could feel his hands get sweaty.

 

_Oh god, what if she thinks it's too much? what if she doesn't like it? Or even worse, what if she is allergic to them or something and then she will hate me and- Fuck, I need to calm down, everything will be okay, everything will be-_

 

"We are here!"

 

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER I FUCKED UP SHIT SHIT._

 

Mike hesitantly grabbed the dog and put it inside the box with holes in it. He closed it and got off the car. Everyone was already in the cabin but Will. He walked to where Will was and noticed that there were flowers on the floor.

 

"Hey Will, could you hold this for a sec?"

 

"Sure!" Mike gave him the box and kneeled down.

 

"Wow Mike I knew you loved me but couldn't you wait some more years to propose?" Will smirked playfully to his friend.

 

"Shut up Will, I'm not gonna propose to you, gross." Will rolled his eyes and sent him a kiss, which made both of them laugh as crazy.

 

"Then what are you-" Will saw the flowers that were there and gasped when he saw mike blush. "Oo- OH. Okay, okay, just hurry up before anyone else sees you and teases you til you die."

 

Mike looked at him surprised. "So you aren't going to tell anyone?"

 

Will smiled reassuringly. "No, I know how much El means to you so I don't want to make things between you uncomfortable."

 

Mike stood up as he already had picked up enough flowers and pat Will's shoulder. "Thanks dude."

 

"Now let's go to see your girlfriend, I'm eager to meet her already, she seems to be amazing!"

 

"She is, Will. More than anyone else." Mike normally isn't comfortable talking about this stuff with anyone, but Will was his best friend and something made him feel more comfortable talking about El with him than with anyone else.

 

Will just smiled at his friend and kept walking to the house.

 

They knocked on the door and were greeted by Hopper, who's smile faded as soon as he saw Mike standing there.

 

"Come in, Jane is waiting for you with everyone else in her room." Will just said hi and did as told, but Mike stood there awkwardly staring at hopper.

 

"What's wrong wheeler? Why so pale?" Hopper chuckled as Mike didn't speak.

 

"I, um... I was wondering if maybe, um, I could give something to El. Something I brought for her."

 

"Sure kid, why don't you go te her room and-"

 

"NO! I mean, I wanted to give it to her, privately." Hopper turned his eyes to Mike's back, where he could see some flowers. He sighed as he had no choice.

 

"JANE! Come here!" El excused herself with her friends and went to where Hopper was, still giggling at something Dustin and Lucas did. Hopper walked out of the room, leaving Mike alone.

 

Mike's scared face softened when he heard her giggle.

 

_OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK HOW CAN SHE BE SO ADORABLE AND SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO PERF-_

 

Mike's thoughts we're suddenly cut off by Eleven running to him. "Mike! You're here!" Her eyes were practically shinning when she saw him. She walked to him.

 

"Hi El, um, h-how are you?" _why did I stutter? She must think I'm some kind of retard._

 

El smiled widely at him and he could feel his heart skip a beat at how gorgeous she was. "Better now that you are here." Both Mike and El blushed.

 

"I brought you something!" Mike gave her the flowers and she gasped.

 

"Mike, they are beautiful! Thank you." El hugged Mike and he hugged back, and just like that all his nervousness faded away. Having her on his arms had that effect on him. She grabbed the flowers and put them in a jar filled with water they had in the living room.

 

"I brought you something even better, I hope you like it." Mike handed her the box where the dog was and she grabbed it.

 

"Oh my god Mike, I love it! Now I can keep my photos here! Thank you." El smiled to him as he began laughing.

 

"No El, that's not the present. The present is inside. But be careful!" El giggled and soon found a way to open the box.

 

She looked inside and gasped when she saw what was inside. She took it out of the box and spin it around in her arms.

 

"Doggie? For me?" She was smiling more than ever before and that made Mike smile too. He loved seeing her happy.

 

"Yes El, for you." El screamed with her mouth shut and suddenly began to cry as she pet the dog.

 

"I'm going to name him Eggo. Oh god, it's beautiful." She smiled at the dog as tears were streaming down her face.

 

"What's going on here?" Hopper walked into the room with a donut on his hand.

 

El wiped away the tears and turned around to Hopper.

 

"Mike gave me a doggie, it's name is Eggo, like Eggos!" El giggled and couldn't stop smiling.

 

"A dog? Seriously Wheeler? Jane, having a dog is a big responsibility-"

 

"I can take it. Please, please let me keep it, I promise that I will feed it, bath it, pet it and do everything it needs. Please please please please please plea-"

 

"Okay kid, you can keep it with the condition that you are going to take care of it. Got it?"

 

El instead of answering squealed and jumped to Hopper's arms. "Thank you so much dad. I love you." Hopper hugged her tighter as those words left her mouth. She had never told him that she loved him, and he could feel like if his heart grew three more inches.

 

"Love you too, kid. Now got with your friends and introduce them to Eggo." El giggled as Hopper ruffled her hair and left her, Mike and the dog alone again.

 

El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him to her room, where everyone else was. She had Eggo in her other hand as it was small enough to fit.

 

"Guys, this is Eggo, my dog!" Everyone turned their heads to where El and Mike were standing. Luckily they didn't notice their intertwined hands as they were too distracted with the dog.

 

"OH MY GOD IS BEAUTIFUL GIVE IT TO ME I NEED IT OH GOD I LOVE IT." Surprisingly, Will was the one who said that as he took the dog away from El. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS- OH MIKE IS IT WHAT-" Will cut himself off as he saw the look Mike was giving to him, like asking him to not say anything.

 

El had seen Mike's look when Will asked her where did she get it. She was clever enough to know what it meant. "I found it behind the cabin as I went to take out the trash." Mike smiled at El thankfully and El just winked in response, making him give her a goofy smile and blush.

 

"Max, don't you want to pet it? It doesn't bite, I swear." El smiled to Max. Since she had seen how Max kissed Lucas in the Snow Ball she realized she didn't have to be jealous of her at all, and she decided to be her friend.

 

"Um, no thanks, I don't like dogs." Will gasped and looked extremely offended as he covered Eggo's ears.

 

"How dare you? But why?" Max giggled and shrugged at Will.

 

"I don't know, I just don't like animals actually." Will widened his eyes and everyone laughed.

 

"KIDS! FOOD IS READY!" Everyone cheered and left the room, but Will refused to let go of Eggo so he took it with him.

 

As Mike was leaving to El grabbed his hand and made him face her.

 

"Wait, I just, well, I wanted to thank you." She smiled. "And not just for Eggo, but for everything you have done for me, Mike. Thank you so much." El leaned in and kissed Mike's cheek. She smiled at him one last time before walking to the door, but before she could walk out Mike pulled her hand and joined their lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Both of them had been dreading for the next time their lips would join again, both of them needed it, they needed each other.

 

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes lovingly, with a sparkle in their eyes that was only there when they looked at each other.

 

Mike stroked El's cheek, admiring how stunning she was, as El passed her fingers through Mike's hair. Both of them began leaning in again and as their lips were barely touching a slam on the door made Mike suddenly wrap her with his arms protectively, as if they were in danger, instead of pulling apart.

 

El smiled at his action, she knew that if they were under danger Mike would always try to protect her first, but of course that El would always be the one saving his ass.

 

Both of them turned around to the doorway, where all of their friends were, looking at them with smirks on their faces. They pulled apart.

 

"H-how... how much d-did you see?" Asked Mike nervously.

 

"Only everything." Lucas raised his eyebrows multiple times teasingly, making both El and Mike blush.

 

"I ship you so hard, you are just so precious together and- WAIT MIKE CAN I BE YOUR BEST MAN AT THE WEDDING PLEASE?" Dustin suddenly screamed.

 

"What is a wedding?" El now looked confused as she frowned and tilted her head in a way that made her look even more adorable.

 

"Nothing, I will explain later." Mike smiled to El and she just nodded. "But yes Dustin, all of you will." Even Mike was surprised by what he said.

 

"Can I be a best man too?" El asked innocently.

 

Mike laughed at how cute she was, he got closer to her. He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her arm with his hand.

 

"You can't, El. I have something else planned for you to be in our wedding. Something I hope both of us would love more." Mike whispered to her ear. Even if they were young, Mike knew El was the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

"Our?" El whispered back.

 

"Yes, our." Suddenly Dustin threw himself to the floor and began to squeal.

 

"I THINK I JUST DIED GUYS I CAN'T WITH HOW CUTE YOU ARE OH MY GOD." Mike blushed, he thought no one would hear if he whispered.

 

Lucas laughed at Dustin and kicked his back. 

 

"Stand up idiot. Now can we please go to eat? I'm starving." Max laughed and smacked the back of his head.

 

"Sure, let's go." Will helped Dustin up and they left the room, with Mike and El following them from behind, hands intertwined and unable to erase the wide smile from their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite place?
> 
> AOTD: My car. I love sitting on the backseat, looking through the window and listening to music. It’s just so relaxing and makes me feel at ease.


	3. Protective much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Mileven. A jealous Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the Percabeth reference in this I love you, let’s be friends.

Some months had passed since the snowball, and everything seemed to be going fine.

 

No more Demogorgon, no more Mind Flayer and even better, no more Hawkins Lab.

 

  
Eleven woke up surprisingly smiling. She had dreamt about Mike and her doing normal stuff together, going to the movies and holding hands. Just thinking about it made her happy.

 

She yawned as she walked out of bed, walking to the kitchen following the smell of delicious Eggos.

 

She saw Eggo already waiting for her out of her room, so she grabbed the dog and began to pet it.

 

"Good morning kid, how did you sleep?" Hopper ruffled her hair and sat down in front of her, giving her the Eggos.

 

"I slept great, and you?"

 

"Same, thanks for asking. So, today your friends have school and I have to work today, and maybe I will be later than usual, are you okay with staying alone?" Eleven was more understandable now, she knew all that Hopper wanted was to protect her, so now it would be rare if her and Hopper fought or something like that.

 

Eleven nodded.

 

"Then you have to study, I don't want you to watch your soap operas all day." El frowned.

 

"I don't watch them anymore, I'm starting to like other things. Like Star Wars!" Hopper smiled at how excited his daughter was. "Mike likes those movies too. Maybe we can watch them together when he visits!" Hopper's smiled disappeared as soon as she mentioned Mike.

 

It's not that he doesn't like that Wheeler kid, it's just that... he can't believe El already likes someone at the age of 13. For him she was still too young for that stuff, and he didn't want to see her hurt because of a boy.

 

"Yeah kid, sure. As long as I'm there too. But remember to study, and eat something besides Eggos, I left frozen food in the refrigerator." El made a disgusted look and Hopper laughed. "See ya later kid. And wash your hands before you eat, you just touched the dog." Hopper kissed El's forehead and left the cabin.

 

 

                   _________ 

 

 

  
Mike just couldn't concentrate in class. Everything that was in his mind was El.

 

El smiling.   
El laughing.   
El hugging him.

 

Just El, his El.

 

He loved everything about her, and since her return he felt like if something was missing when she wasn't with him. He wanted her there, at school with him.

 

Mike's daydream was suddenly interrupted by Dustin clapping his hands in front of him, making him jump and gasp.

 

"Dude, you are doing it again, it's getting kinda creepy." Lucas said, and Mike frowned confused.

 

"Doing what?"

 

"That face you do when you think about Eleven. You do it almost all the time, it's like the only thing you can think about! It's like if you were obsessed with her or something. You saw her just yesterday and you already miss her!"

 

"Shut up Lucas, it's true love."

 

"No, it's an obsession!"

 

"Love!"

 

"Obsession!"

 

"Love!"

 

"Obsession!"

 

"Love!"

 

"Shut up! Mike already left, idiots." Max got in the middle of Dustin and Lucas, pushing them away from each other with her arms.

 

"And where did he go?" All of the friends turned around to see Will, who was just standing there without saying anything.

 

"I don't know, but we have to leave too, lunch is almost over. Let's go!" Everyone followed Will to the classroom of their next class.

 

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Mike didn't show up to that class or the rest of them.

 

 

                    _________

 

 

  
El was peacefully reading in her room. She had a book on her right hand and a dictionary in the other, but she almost didn't need it as she had been doing this since her return, trying to improve her English.

 

Suddenly a knock on the door made her leave her books on her bed and go there, ready to attack. Whoever knocked didn't use the special knock Hopper did.

 

She picked up Eggo from the floor as the dog followed her wherever she went.

 

She was scared that someone had found her and was going to take her to the lab again.

 

"Who is there?" Eleven tried to sound as scary as possible, but instead she could notice how scared she had sounded. She shut her eyes close and bit her lip, as she mentally slapped herself.

 

"El? It's me, Mike!" El's eyes opened widely and she smiled. She left Eggo in the floor and ran to the door to open it, and as soon as she did Mike threw himself to her, almost tackling her to the floor. She hugged back gladly and they stood there for a while, holding the other moving from side to side.

 

Both of them pulled apart smiling and looked into each other's eyes. Whenever they did that, Mike couldn't help but admire her. Admire her big brown eyes, her little nose and her lips. Oh, how beautiful she was, and how-

 

"Mike?" Mike shook his head slightly.

 

"What's wrong princess?" El blushed so much that her face looked like a fire truck. Mike smiled at how cute she looked until he realized what he had said, blushing even more than El. But he liked the way it sounded, so he would keep using it. She was cute when she blushed, but come on, when wasn't she cute, right?

 

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you had school."

  
"You don't want me here? Okay, then I guess I'll leave." Mike turned around and began walking away with a smirk on his face.

  
"NO! I mean, no. It's not that I don't want you here, I actually love-" Mike raised his eyebrows and El widened her eyes. "I LOVE THAT YOU ARE HERE, not what you were thinking. WAIT NO!...I- but, I mean, I know that... well. UGH, I don't even know what I'm saying." Mike laughed and hugged her again briefly. She's so adorable.

 

"I missed you, El. And I know I saw you yesterday and all but, well..." Mike scratched the back of his neck. "It seemed like an eternity without you." Mike had been moving his eyes to El and then to the floor, then back to El and then to the floor. El giggled and cupped his face in her hands.

 

She kissed his cheek soundly and smiled. "I missed you too, Mike." Mike smiled too and began to lean in. El did too and as they closed their eyes-

 

DING

Mike again wrapped his arms around El protectively and she laughed as she blushed.

 

 

"You have to stop doing that any time something scares us Mike, it was just the toaster." El was still laughing as Mike let her go from his grip. Mike laughed too at her contagious laughter.

 

"Sorry, I can't. But what did you prepare? I'm starving." El glanced at Mike like saying 'isn't it obvious' and then grabbed the Eggos she had prepared. Mike snorted.

 

"But you'll have to prepare yours, Eggos are the only thing I don't share." El stuck her tongue out as she closed her eyes. Mike laughed and as El was taking one Eggo to her mouth to bite it, Mike stole it from her hand and ran away.

 

El gasped dramatically and took her hand to her chest. "You didn't!"

 

"Yes I did. What are you going to do about it, huh?" Mike turned around and began to run away from El laughing.

 

El stood up and chased him through the entire house, laughing as much as him.

 

El then jumped to Mike's back, laughing.   
"GIVE. ME. MY. GODDAMN. WAFFLES."

 

"Sorry princess, but this prince is hungry too." Mike then put his hands on El's thighs, careful to not make her feel uncomfortable, and began running through the cabin with El still on his back.

 

Both of them laughed and Mike then placed her down to the floor again after some time. Before El could do anything Mike picked her up bridal style and ran to her room, throwing her to her bed careful to not hurt her.

 

El was still laughing as looked at her with his signature love eyes. He kneeled down and pecked El on the nose before running away with her Eggo laughing evilly. "Thank you for the Eggo sweetie."

 

El ran to him and tackled him to the floor. She kissed him on the cheek, distracting him as she took the Eggo from his hand. "No, thank you for the Eggo, sweetie." El then ran to her room and locked herself as she ate the Eggo with satisfaction. She then got out of the room and gave Mike one half of her Eggo.

 

"I know you are hungry, so I can make an exception with my no-sharing-eggos rule, just for you." She held the piece of Eggo to him and he gladly accepted.

 

"Thanks El. You're amazing." Mike side hugged her as he rubbed her arm with his hand and ate the Eggo.

 

Once he finished he hugged Eleven and she hugged back instantly, wrapping her arms around his torso as he had one of his hands on her back and the other one stroking her hair. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He could never have enough of her, he could hug her for hours and still love every second of it.

 

Suddenly he could feel El shiver, so he began to rub her back thinking that she was cold. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head again, smiling widely.

 

Mike's smile disappeared as soon as he heard El sob quietly.

 

He tightened his grip for a second before pulling away a little bit so that he could see her face. El just looked to the ground, not wanting to look at him in the face as she knew that as soon as she did so, she would break down.

 

Mike still wanted to see her, and he wanted her to see him too, so he put his finger under her chin and made her see him to the eyes.

 

Mike's heart shattered at the view in front of her. Tears were falling from her eyes slowly as her lower lip quivered. Her cheeks and nose were red and her eyes looked broken.

 

"What's wrong princess?" Eleven sobbed.

 

"Everything, Mike. Everything. I just..." El sobbed as more tears fell from her eyes.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eleven nodded slowly and Mike grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. El sat down and Mike kneeled in front of her as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

 

"It's just that... I don't really know where to begin." El wiped one tear away with her hand. "My whole life was taken away from me, my childhood, my mom, my sister, everything. And then I ruin everyone's life because I opened the stupid gate. Sometimes I think everything would have been better if I just had never existed. None of this would have happened. But I know that's impossible, the damage is already done and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm broken, damaged. I am a risk, I'm dangerous and I'm scared that one day, you will realize that and leave me like many people do. I'm bound to be scared of everything, to hurt people I love." She sobbed and shut her eyes, allowing more tears to come.

 

"I already did. I hurt everyone, especially you. I'm so stupid. I didn't answer in those 353 days you called, and everyday I just stood there seeing you cry because of me, when I could have done something. And I'm scared of loosing everyone, that one day either you decide to leave me or that you are taken away from me. Everything is wrong with me, Mike. But you... you are the only thing that seems right for me, in my life. I don't... I don't deserve you. None of you. You don't deserve all the crap I have made you go through. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just don't want to loose you, Mike. That is my biggest fear. What if this isn't over and something takes me away, or worse, takes you away?" El sobbed and took her hands to her face, crying. She had been thinking about that every night, so telling it to Mike was hard for her.

 

Mike looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lip and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. Mike allowed his own tears to fall too.

 

He would be lying if he told her he hadn't thought about it. That all of this wasn't over and that something could break them apart again. He had thought about it almost everyday since her return, that's why he was so protective over her, why he always tried to enjoy the little moments he had with El. Because he was scared that one day, it would be their last time together.

 

He pulled apart enough to see her face, with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He cupped her face with his hands and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

"El, I can't tell you if this is over or not. And I can't promise that we are safe cause we don't know that for sure and friends don't lie, but what I can promise is that I will fight for us to be together. I will fight for our happy ending, the one we deserve. And if that doesn't work, then we will find our way back to each other as we always do. You are not getting away from me. Never again."

 

El sobbed one last time. "As long as we are together." She gave him a weak smile. "Promise?"

 

Mike smiled back. "Promise." Both of them leaned in, their foreheads touching. "I love you El."

 

"I love you too Mike." With this they joined their lips in a sweet kiss, forgetting about all of their problems, focusing on the moment, on each other. It was only the two of them against the world.

 

They pulled away after a while and smiled goofily. "Do you want to watch a movie? We still have time before Hopper comes back." El nodded and stood up to prepare popcorn as Mike chose the movie. (Again, I'm not sure how many things worked back then so let's pretend that they can pick up what movie they want to see)

 

Once everything was set for their movie marathon both of them laid on the couch with a blanket covering both of them. They intertwined their legs as El rested her head on Mike's shoulder and her out his arms around her as his head rested on El's.

 

He had intentionally picked up a scary one so that every time El got scared she would move closer to him and he could tighten his grip without making it too awkward.

 

Cliché, you may say. A smart move, Mike would call it.

 

They had been watching the movie for a while before they heard the sound of a car parking. El tensed up. "Hopper." She whispered.

 

She tried to get up but Mike didn't let her. He was too comfortable with El and he didn't want that moment to end. Especially because of Hopper.

 

"Don't worry about him. Just stay. Please." El looked at him as he gave her puppy eyes, begging her. She sighed but smiled as she went back to her old position.

 

Hopper was knocking and before he could finish his special knock El opened the door with her mind.

 

"Hey ki- WHAT THE HELL." Mike had to contain a laughter at Hopper's face. "WHAT IS WHEELER DOING HERE." Suddenly Hopper gasped realizing the position the two kids were in. "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL YOU BAST-" El widened her eyes at him, as if she was trying to make him feel guilty. He sighed. "What the hell are you doing here Wheeler? I don't want you here, leave."

 

"Well, I was trying to recover some of the lost time of those 353 days you kept us apart from each other, so if you want me to leave then you'll have to wait until El says so." Mike raised his eyebrows and kissed El's cheek, making her giggle and Hopper's face go red of the anger.

 

"You want to stay? That's fine." Hopper walked to the table and grabbed the plate with the popcorns. "Then, it has to be according to my rules." He pushed El and Mike away as he sat down in the middle. "What are we watching?" He stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

 

"We were watching a scary movie." Hopper choked on his popcorn as soon as El said that.

 

He turned around to see Mike and glared at him. "You chose it, wheeler?" Mike just nodded eye-wided, as his wave of confidence disappeared as soon as he didn't have El next to him. Hopper just glared at him. "Then let's watch it."

 

Mike pressed play and the movie continued. Suddenly a scary part happened and Hopper screamed, faking it. "Oh Mike, I'm so scared, can you hug me?" Hopper smirked and Mike just rolled his eyes. Eleven giggled, making both Mike and Hopper smile.

 

Hopper got too distracted with the movie to notice El and Mike holding hands behind him. They were looking at each other and mouthing things to make the other laugh. Specially Mike, he loved it when she put her hand on her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter.

 

Hopper looked to the empty bowl on his lap. He growled as he stood up to prepare more popcorn. He turned around to Mike and El. "When I come back I want to see you in this exact distance, got it?" Both of them nodded and he left the living room.

 

  
When he came back he truly didn't expect to see what he saw.

 

His baby girl kissing Wheeler. ON THE FUCKING LIPS.

 

He let the bowl of popcorn fall to the ground, making El jump and Mike instantly grab her hand. Both of them looked at him and widened their eyes, scared. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Hopper was fuming, and El swears she had never seen Hopper that angry.

 

Mike just frowned and put one arm around Eleven.

 

Hopper breathed heavily. "Listen here and listen good, Wheeler. You are leaving this house, go back to yours, and forget about seeing Eleven until I say you can, okay? Now leave before I change my mind and keep you away from her forever." Hopper walked to Eleven and pulled her by the hand, taking her away from Mike. He glared at Mike one last time before turning around to his room, taking El with him.

 

"NO!" Hopper turned around and saw Mike, completely red.

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"I said, no. I'm not leaving. And no, I'm still going to see El for as long as I want anytime I want, and there's nothing you can do about it. But why do you even hate me so much? As far as I know I have never done anything bad to you, you did. You already kept her away from me once, that's not happening again." Mike walked to El and pulled her back to him, side hugging her.

 

"You really wonder why I don't like you?" Mike nodded. "You have been taking advantage of El since she returned, if not before that. She's not ready to have a boyfriend! She probably doesn't even know what that is!" He looked at Eleven as she moved her mouth to speak, but she decided not to. "And you come and take advantage of that, of her innocence. You'll end up hurting her. You don't deserve her."

 

"I'm not taking advantage of her! I would never do that, and you know it. And I know I don't deserve her." El squeezed Mike's hand and gave him a reassuring look. He smiled to her, knowing that she was trying to tell him with her eyes that he did. "Or maybe I do, I don't know actually. You don't hate me because you think I take advantage of her, you don't like me because you know that what El and I have is unbreakable and you are afraid that I will take her away from you. I would never hurt El, I love her with my life." Hopper widened his eyes. "Yeah, you heard right. I love her. And she loves me too so there's nothing you can do to pull us apart. I love her so much, in a way I don't think is even possible for other people to love."

 

"I don't believe any of that crap you are saying. You are 13 for god's sake! You don't know what love is yet. You are just a little stupid and confused mess of hormones that just thinks about one thing, and your using El's innocence in advantage of that. "

 

"Look Hopper, I do know what love is. El taught me. And of course not! It's not like that! I'm thirteen, and so is her!" El just frowned confused. She didn't know what they were talking about, so she would ask later.

 

"I know how kids your age are, you are no different."

 

"Yes I am."

 

"No. No, you are not."

 

"I am!"

 

"I said no.”

 

"Yes I am!"

 

"STOP!" Suddenly the ground shaked, making both Hopper and Mike look at Eleven.   
"That's enough. You two are the people who I care the most about in the entire world, I don't like to see you fighting." El turned to face Hopper. "Dad, he is different. If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't be here with you. I would be dead for sure. He saved me, he's the reason I'm here with you. And he does not take advantage of me, how could he do that? I mean, I don't really understand that part but I'm sure he doesn't. We love each other, wether you like it or not. Both of you only want what is best for me, so stop fighting!"

 

Hopper and Mike looked at each other. They knew El was right, both of them only wanted what's best for her. She is the most important thing for both of them, and fighting only made her upset.

 

Hopper knew that Mike loved El, even if he hated to admit it. The way he looked at her, the way he talked softer with her than with the others and the fact that he called her for almost a year made it pretty obvious.

 

Mike knew why Hopper wouldn't admit it. He didn't like to see El growing up, specially with a boyfriend by her side. He was scared that someone would actually hurt her even more, and so was Mike.

 

They looked at each other. Hopper raised his hand for a handshake, and Mike gave him his hand, shaking it.

 

"I'm sorry kid."

 

"I'm sorry too."

 

El smiled at them as she grabbed her dog and hugged the three of them. "Great! Now, can we continue watching the movie?" Hopper and Mike laughed.

 

Mike looked at his watch and gasped. "Shi-" Hopper looked at him, daring him to finish that sentence. "Shi Shi Shi Shi." Mike began to move his hands from side to side and singing, trying to hide the fact that he was going to say shit in front of El. El laughed as she knew what he was going to say.

 

"El, I have to leave now or my mom's gonna kill me. Can I call you later?" El nodded and accompanied him to the door.

 

"See you later Mike." El was really careful not to say 'Goodbye Mike'.

 

"See you later El, love you."

 

"Love you too." Both of them leaned in. Hopper growled behind them, glaring at mike. Mike just looked at him, smirked and kissed El on the lips. She gladly kissed back and Hopper coughed.

 

"It's time to go home Mike! Unless you want me to kill you before your mom does." El looked at Hopper and he raised his hands innocently.

 

"Just stating the facts. Now go." Mike rolled his eyes and kissed El briefly before running to his bike.

 

What a day.

 


	4. Sweet Nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is gone. 
> 
> Emo Mike: The Return. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains suicide, so if it’s something you’re really sensible to then please skip this.

Mike sighed as soon as he woke up. He got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast.  
It was a pretty normal day at the Wheeler's house.  
Right when Mike sat down in his usual place, all heads turned to see him, surprised by his mood. ¿Why?

 

Because he looked happy.

Karen smiled at her son and ruffled his hair playfully. "Why are you so happy all of sudden?"

 

Mike just shrugged, smiling. "Something. You'll find out later." Karen just winked and returned to Holly.

 

Nancy looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. She had missed seen him happy, and even though she didn't know why he was like that, she loved to see him like that.

 

Since what happened his smile was almost a miracle to see. And when that happened it disappeared almost instantly.

 

Everyone continued eating breakfast, happier than any other day. They looked like the perfect family.

 

"Family, I'm sorry to interrupt our beautiful moment." Karen wiped a non-existent tear away, making Mike chuckle. "But it's time to go to school." Nancy and Mike nodded as they left the table to go to school.

 

As Nancy was exiting the door, Mike ran to his parents and hugged each of them tightly, like if his life depended of it. He then walked over to Holly and kissed her forehead. He ruffled her hair. "I love you. Thank you for everything." With that he left the house, with Nancy following him.

 

"Do you want a ride? Jonathan is going to pick me up, you can come with us." Nancy raised her eyebrow.

 

"No, I'm fine, I'm going on my bike." Suddenly Mike ran to Nancy and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for everything Nancy, you're the best sister ever. I love you." Nancy was shocked at first, but soon she hugged him back, as tight as he did. She kissed his head and ruffled his hair as they pulled apart after some time. It was something the Wheelers loved to do.

 

  
Mike just hopped on his bike and waved at Nancy, riding to school.

 

 

                   __________

 

 

  
Dustin, Lucas, Will and Max were already waiting for him at school. Once they saw Mike walking to them they did what they always do after the incident. They began to dance as if worms were under their clothes in an attempt to cheer him up. But for the first time, surprisingly, Mike did the same thing, laughing.

 

His friends all looked at each other shocked that it had finally worked and that Mike was happy. They all smiled in a way they hadn't in a long time.

 

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Mike, still smiling. He just smiled back.

 

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone jumped slightly. They laughed and everyone put their arms around the shoulders of someone else, walking together to their first class of the day.

 

 

                    __________

 

 

School was finally over, and honestly it had been one of the best days yet. They had spent the whole day talking, laughing and making jokes, finally enjoying something.

 

As they were walking to their bikes, Mike walked one step further and signaled them to stop. They all did as told and turned around to see that they were completely alone.

 

"Guys, I have no idea where to begin." He chuckled. "You have become my family. Each of you are an important part of my life I could not ask for better friends than all of you. Each of you is different yet so similar. I love you guys."

 

He turned to Will. "Cleric."

  
He turned to Dustin. "Bard."

  
He turned to Lucas. "Ranger."

  
He turned to Max. "Zoomer."

 

"Thank you for everything." Everyone smiled to him kindly. "Please, promise me that whatever happens you will stick together and never break the special bond we have created. And always remember that Mike Wheeler, your paladin, loves all of you. And so did our amazing mage." They joined into a hug that lasted for a while, some tears on the process. After some minutes they finally broke the hug.

 

"Goodbye guys. Thank you for everything." Everyone waved and left in different directions.

 

The kids were still confused on why Mine had been acting that way or why he was saying all of those things, but they didn't complain.

 

Once Mike got home he realized there was no one there. Perfect.

 

He went upstairs to his room and changed his clothes to the ones he wore to the Snow Ball. He smiled one last time to the mirror and grabbed his super comm, heading to the basement. He first grabbed a box of Eggos, of course.

 

He sat down in the fort and sighed.

 

"Hi El, it's finally day 353, again, but this time you didn't come back. I've had hope that you would be back just like last time, but there is a difference. This time you are actually gone, I don't feel your presence anymore. I've missed you so much, although you must know as I tell you that everyday." He snorted.

"Anyways, remember when I told you what a promise is? That is something you can't break? Well, I promised you something a few days after your return. I promised you that you were not getting away from me and that if that happened we would find our way back to each other. And I do NOT break promises, never. Specially the ones between you and I." He let a tear fall as he closed his eyes.

 

"Does it hurt? I've always wondered what it feels like to die. I bet is not nice though, but I don't care at all. Before I do anything, I want to tell you some things." More tears fell from his eyes.

 

"When I met you, you looked so scared and for some reason I didn't know, it broke my heart to pieces. Something inside me made me want to protect you at all cost and made me take you to my house. You were scared of everything and still managed to look beautiful. When you told me your name was Eleven I got mad at whoever named you like that and treated you the way they did. The boys didn't trust on you at first but I did, I believed in you. When I thought you had made us believe Will was alive and I screamed at you I felt like the most terrible person on the entire world. I really did." He sobbed, remembering how heartbroken she was when he screamed at her.

 

“I'm sorry about that. But do you know when did I realize I liked you? When I told you about Troy. I didn't feel judged by you, like everyone else does, but I did feel your worry about me and how you understood why I hadn't told you. When I saw you in that beautiful baby pink dress, I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked. But you always looked beautiful anyways. You always looked like an angel. When you made Troy pee himself, all I could think about was how awesome you were." Mike pulled the Eggos closer to his chest.

 

"I've made my decision, there's no way back now. I've already said goodbye to the people I love. I tried to look as happy as possible for them. We'll finally be together again, El. This is not the way it should be, it's not the ending we deserve but as long as I'm with you then everything is perfect." He wiped a tear away using the back of his hand.

 

"I'm going to the quarry, just that this time you will not be there to save me. I don't think I can continue living without you. Meet me there, in heaven. Give me one of your angelic smiles and look into my eyes with your breathtaking, beautiful eyes. Say my name, say that you love me and hold my hand as we walk to our future together, forever this time. See you there, El." Mike left the supper comm on the fort and made his way to his room. He grabbed his notebook and wrote a letter for each of his friends and family members, saying goodbye.

 

He went downstairs one last time to see the fort. He smiled to himself before looking at his pictures one last time. He allowed the tears to come. He was going to miss them, but living without El was something he couldn't handle anymore.

 

On his way to the quarry, Mike rode around Hawkins, remembering all those moments that he had shared with the people he loves.

 

He got off his bike and walked to where he had jumped when Eleven saved him. He looked at the sky, a beautiful sunset in front of him.

 

"I remember how much you loved sunsets. How your eyes would go wide and you would smile as the sunset brightened your beautiful face. You were amazed by the world around you, and unfortunately you didn't get to know it as we would have wanted. I remember us holding hands as you rested your head on my shoulder. I wish we could be like that now and stay that way forever, just you and me. I don't understand why this happened to such a beautiful soul as yours." He smiled. "I love you El."

 

And with that, Mike Wheeler took his last step into sweet nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite subject at school?
> 
> AOTD: Arts and English.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot! 
> 
> It should actually one of my favorites, though the ending is pure shot tbh. 
> 
> QOTD (so that you can get to know me better and I can get to know you better if you want to answer, idk): Favorite color?
> 
> AOTD: I love color mint and aqua, they’re so beautiful. <3


End file.
